


"Husband."

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: the volume of larry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Husbands, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Marriage, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, No Smut, Real Life, Soft Harry Styles, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Super soft like seriously so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, but it's not au, like not 'real life'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: Really short, just a snippet of them returning home after their wedding and being happy and soft and cute ahhhh
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: the volume of larry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048471
Kudos: 30





	"Husband."

"Husband."  
Harry giggled upon hearing the word fall from Louis' lips, the blue eyed boy smiling upon saying it.  
"My husband."  
Harry replied, unable to keep a huge smile from splitting his face.  
The two had just returned to their home, still in their wedding suits.  
"Hazza. Curly. Husband."  
Louis said again, the word sounding like gold every time he spoke it.  
Harry pulled Louis close, nuzzling into Louis' neck.  
"It doesn't seem quite real yet Lou."  
Harry whispered near Louis' ear, a smile crossing his face.  
Louis pulled back and looked at Harry, blue eyes meeting green.  
The two just looked at each other for a few moments, they truly were soul mates. They both found it easy to tell what the other was thinking, just by a glance in the eye.  
Today was the same, perhaps even more clear to them both what the other was thinking.  
" 'm so happy love."  
Louis said, squeezing his husband (husband!) around the waist.  
"Me too sun. Husbands."  
Harry said.  
"I love you so much."  
The taller man said, internally feeling that the phrase didn't even nearly express how much and how deeply he loved his now husband.  
"I love you too baby. Always and forever."


End file.
